Sounds - Thomas 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Here is the third song in Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Antitoons - Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Livingstones - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) (with his goblins as an extra) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) (with Mr. Smee and Tick Tock as extras) *Rayman's Instructor - Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *and more Transcript *Chorus 1: All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars, Spinning wheels beginning to grip, These are the sounds as we start our trip. *Chorus 2: Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs, Clattering carriages huffs and puffs, With a "Whiss" on the whistle, And a "Wheesh" on the brakes, These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 3: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 4: Happy hoots as the fields rush by, Shoveling coal how the time does fly, Proudly race full steam ahead, Screeching brakes when the lights go red. *Chorus 5: A wheesh of steam and clanking joints, Shuddering doors and clattering points, With a 'Whiss' on the whistle, And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes, These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 6: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 7: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 8: These are the sounds as we start our trip, Big wheels squeal as we start to grip, Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff, Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff. *Chorus 9: Happy hoots as the fields rush by, Shoveling coal how the time does fly, Proudly race full steam ahead, Screeching brakes when the lights go red. *Chorus 10: A wheesh of steam and clanking joints, Shuddering doors and clattering points, With a 'Whiss' on the whistle, And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes, These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 11: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), These are the sounds that the engines make. *Chorus 12: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh), Chugga-chugga (Wheesh). Category:Julian Bernardino